The Sailor Sisters
by Sailor Mystic
Summary: Two princesses from Runicia, a Moon of Mars. Their world is gone, and they are the only hope of survival for their people. Will they be able to save their people from Krelane, a evil criminal who has turned them into to slaves?


The Sailor Sisters

Prologue

"Oh, Rogan, only two more months before we are married! It seems like too long! I love you so much."

"I love you too, my fiery princes."

"Shh! You know that the people don't know the truth about the names that were given to my sister and I. Only the Royal Family and knights still know the ancient Runic language. Everyone else has adopted the English of Earth."

"I don't see how anyone ever learned it. Earth doesn't know about us, and no one here has ever been there."

"My great-grandmother spent some time on Earth. She learned it there, and taught everyone here. Many have forgotten about it. She also visited the Moon Kingdom for a while and met the legendary Sailor Scouts that now reside on Earth. Queen Serenity gave her a couple of transformation devices, but we have had no need for Sailor Scouts here."

"AHH! There go those darn earthquakes again. Will they ever end? Mount Katakura erupted yesterday."

"But it just erupted last week! What is happening to Runicia?"  
" I don't know sweetie…"

The Sailor Sisters

Chapter One

"Sailor Moon! Who are these creeps! And where is this Aunica they keep talking about?"

"I don't know Sailor Jupiter!"

"Well this is just great! Crescent Beam Smash!"

"Nice one, Venus!"

"Just trying to do my part."

"Alright! Let's get back to my Temple."

"Ok, Mars…"

"Sailor Moon? Hi, I am Princess Lemina of Runicia, a moon of Mars. This is my sister, Princess Marna. Um, we need to talk somewhere in private."

Two girls in elegant dresses appeared. The older looking one had blazing red, curly hair that fell just past her shoulders. Her eyes were a light blue-gray. The younger looking one had copper-blonde, straight hair and ended just above her shoulders. Her eyes are the same blue-gray of the redhead.

"Why should we trust you? We have never even heard of Runicia!"

"If you remember your past in the Moon Kingdom, my great-grandmother visited your mother there. Your mother gave her these, though no one on Runicia has ever had use for them."

The redhead slowly held out her hand and revealed a pen much like Sailor Mars's, but it was different in small ways. Her sister did the same.

"What are those? They just look like pens to me."

"You know that they are transformation devices to become Scouts, Sailor Jupiter."

"How do you know that I am Jupiter? I could be Venus."

"Our great-grandmother drew a picture of all you, so we knew what each of you looked like. I notice you did not question the pens again. Do you believe us?"

"We need more proof, Princess Lemina. You are asking us to trust you, which is not easy for us. Let's go to the Shinto Temple; we can talk there."

"Ok, but please, drop the 'princess'."

"Sure, let's get going. We need to discuss our new Enemy anyway."

AT RAYE'S TEMPLE

"You see, our planet was about to be destroyed when our parents sent us here. We had to leave everyone behind, including our fiancés. There was no guarantee that the other ships would be ready in time, so we were sent ahead. We were told to find the Sailor Scouts and aid them in their battles, though we don't know how we can help."

"Do you know how to activate the pens? If they really are 'transformation devices', that is."

"Yes, we each have a simple command, though we have never used them."

"Then, transform, and we shall believe you."

"Ok, Marna, are you ready?"

"Yes, Lemina. Romu Cosmos Power, Make-up!"

"Runic Cosmos Power, Make-up!"

In flashes of dazzling flames and sizzling smoke, the princesses were transformed into Scouts. Lemina's skirt, bows, and boots are yellow. Her bodice is red. She wears tights that are black and are decorated with flames. She has no gloves, and her fingernails are painted black. Her tiara has a jewel with flames in it. Marna has no bows or bandanna, instead, her bodice is low-cut and shows just a tad bit of cleavage. Her bodice and gloves are black, and her skirt is red. Her boots match her skirt. She also has tights like her sister, except that they are a see-through black, with no flames. Her tiara is half-black and half-red.

"Whoa! What a rush of power! Do you guys always feel like this when you transform?"

"Yes, Sailor, um, what are your names?"

"I am Sailor Romu. My sister, Lemina, is Sailor Runic. So, what can we do to help?"

"Well, you can detransform now. We will as well. Now, this is like the ultimate sign of trust, so you had better not betray us!"

"We shall not."

In a flash, everyone was in blue jeans and T-shirts, except for the sisters. They wore the same dresses as before they transformed. Obviously, they had not figured out how to fit in on Earth.

"My name is Serena Tuskino. How long have you been here?"

"We arrived about a week ago. Why?"

"Because, we don't wear princess dresses around here. People would find it too weird."

"Well, that must be why we get the strange looks. Oh, and you don't have to introduce yourselves. We know your names. Raye, I wish you could remember Mars. It was so beautiful to look at from Runicia. There were many paintings of the view in the Royal Gallery. Um, where are the Outer Scouts? We expected them to be here, with you."

"They have an assignment elsewhere. I suppose you would like to meet our guardians. They are at my house right now."

"Actually, we already met Luna and Artemis. They helped us to find you."

"Why didn't you tell us? We would have trusted you a lot easier if you had."

"We wanted all of you to trust us on your own terms, not just because Luna and Artemis did. Is there away we can contact Runicia, or at least find out if it has been destroyed yet?"

"Um, maybe. Your moon has never been detected by any telescope, so it won't be on the news. However, Luna's equipment might be able to determine if it still exists, but we will not be able to contact it unless your ship has the necessary technology."

"The ship was destroyed when we landed."

"Let's head back to my house so that Luna can try to find Runicia."

"Ok, Serena!"

The Sailor Sisters

Chapter Three

AT SERENA'S HOUSE

"Hey Luna! We need your help!"

"Aren't you scared that your family will hear you calling for your cat?"

"Oh, I live here by myself. I moved out of my parents' house about a year ago. Ah, Luna, there you are. Will you use your computer to see if Runicia still exists? Lemina says it was on the verge of blowing up."

"Ok, it is a moon of Mars, right?"

"Yeah, and please check on the Outer Scouts. I want to know how their mission is going."

"Ok, Serena. Lemina, Marna, I am sorry for whatever loss you might find out you have suffered. I remember your great-grandmother very well. She was an extraordinary woman."

A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER

"Michiru, it is so good to have all of you back, though I wish your mission had gone better. We need to now where Aunica is. These are Princesses Lemina and Marna Belle of Runicia, a moon of Mars. They are Sailor Runic and Sailor Romu."

"Artemis, did you say Aunica?"

"Yes, why?"

"That is a dormant moon near Runicia. No one has lived there since before Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."

"Well, I guess it was about three days after you left Runicia, a new Enemy started to attack. They claim to be from Aunica, and that they are seeking revenge against descendents of the Ancient Planetal Alliance for putting them into dormancy. The Alliance existed before the Moon took over the ruling of the planets. The people from Aunica must have been criminals. For their crimes, they were probably cursed with eternal sleep. Queen Serenity told us that used to be a common punishment."

"Why have they awoken?"

"She said the criminals were sent to a abandoned moon. If anyone ever went onto the moon, it would end the curse. Someone must have visited Aunica if it is indeed the 'prison' moon. Queen Serenity never mentioned its true name."

"Then it is our fault the criminals have been awakened."

The Sailor Sisters

Chapter Four

"Lemina, what do you mean!"

"We stopped on Aunica on the way here. Our parents wanted to know if it was inhabitable. That way, if the other ships were finished in time, they would know if Runicia could be reestablished there."

"Lemina, it is not your fault unless you stayed there overnight. That is the only way the criminals could have awakened."

"Well, it couldn't have been our fault, Luna. We only spent an hour there during the day. So, who woke them? Runicia is gone, and I doubt the ships were done in time."

"We don't know, Marna, but we need to find out."

DINA LING LING

"AAHHH! What is that!"

"It is something the authorities use to contact us in emergencies. It's kind of like e-mail."

"What's e-mail?"

"I'll have to explain that to you later," Ami said as everyone laughed. "Right now, we have to go fight the Enemy outside Crown Arcade! Mercury Universe Power, Make Up!"

"Right behind you! Moon Magical Power, Make Up!"

(La, la, la, everyone else transforms.)

AT THE BATTLE

"Ah, so the Sailor Scouts have finally showed up. What's this? There are two extras. Who might you be? I am Krelane, king of the people of Aunica."

"Don't you mean the _criminals_ of Aunica? I am Sailor Romu, future queen of Runicia, and my older sister there is Sailor Runic. How were you and the other _criminals _awakened?"

"Runicia, huh? I think I will keep the reason behind our awakening a secret. No need to ruin any surprises you might have in the future. I was wondering when you nitwits would figure out our identities. Minions, spring forth and attack to ensure our revenge!"

Hundreds of seemingly normal people began the fight. Strange flames and other forms of energy started to emanate from the Enemy. Their attacks flew at the Sailor Scouts.

"Oh no you don't! And it is _Sailor _ Nitwits to you! Destructive Shield!"

A shield developed around Uranus and spread to surround the other Scouts. The attacks were deflected back to the Enemy.

"Wow! You're useful in a fight!"

"Thanks, Romu! Too bad only half the attacks killed their creators, though."

"You shall pay for that remark, Sailor Uranus."

"Oh, yeah? And just who is going to make her pay? Your minions cannot beat us!"

"Loyal subjects, increase your power! Use the strength of our slaves!"

"SLAVES? Where'd you get slaves!"

"Don't worry about that, Sailor Venus. Go to work, minions!"

"Man, now you have really pissed me off. Everyone deserves to be free to live their life the way they want to. I, Sailor Moon, shall not let your injustice against those people continue! In the name of the Moon, I will destroy all of you! SPELL OF ILLUMINATION!"

A bright light surrounded the Aunicans and burned their flesh ways, killing them. Unfortunately, Krelane was not caught in the blast and make a hasty retreat.

"Great, he's gotten away again. I wonder who the slaves are?"

"We can answer that."

The Sailor Sisters

Chapter Five

"Just who are you?"

"Rogan!"

"Iain!"

Sailor Runic and Sailor Romu ran to the mysterious guys and hugged them fiercely.

"Wait a sec, how do you know them!"

"Sailor Mars, these are our fiancés. What happened to Runicia! How did you get here?"

"Your mother found the teleportation device your great-grandmother used to visit Earth and the Moon."

"Iain, why didn't you answer Romu's other question?… Rogan? What's wrong!"

"Runicia is gone, but everyone is safe… sort of."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'SORT OF'?"

"Sailor Moon, right? Well we traveled to Aunica, a nearby moon that we could survive on and be safe. At least, that is what we thought. Old criminals awoke and made us all slaves. We managed to escape to come ask for help. The Aunicans want to destroy all life but themselves."

"Mom and Dad are _slaves_?"

"No. Your parents are prisoners, but Krelane treats them extremely well. That is how he keeps us in line. If we revolt, they are harmed."

"THAT LOW-DOWN, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING JERK! How dare he enslave our people and threaten my parents! He will pay for this! Sailor Scouts, will you help us?"

"Sailor Romu, there is no need to ask. We always support fellow Scouts, and Krelane threatens us all. However, we need to plan how to defeat him."

"Um, could ya'll detransform. I am not used to hearing my fiancée referred to as Sailor Romu."

"Oh, sorry. I forgot we were in Sailor form. Hey, do you guys have any powers? That would help us to defeat Krelane."

"I'll have you know that I am _Sir_ Rogan Grayson, the most honored knight on Runicia! I am in charge of defending the Royal Family. Of course, I have powers!"

"And I am _Prince_ Iain Thane of Romuli, and also a high-level knight!"

The Sailor Sisters

Chapter Six

"Guys, chill. Serena didn't mean it as an insult! Only the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask have powers here. They are all royalty. Serena, on Runicia all the knights have powers, not just the Royal Family."

"Sorry. I did not mean to offend you."

"It is ok. We shouldn't have gotten so defensive. I should have realized that you didn't know much about our world."

"Well, now that all of the unpleasantness is behind us, let's go to Raye's temple and make a plan. Lemina, Marna, Rogan, and Iain, all of you will have to demonstrate your powers for us. That way, we can give you assignments that your powers are best for. Let's get moving!"

AT RAYE'S TEMPLE

"Whoa! Those are some powerful attacks! Ya'll must have trained super hard on Runicia."

"Yeah, the head knights really worked me when I was young. They wanted to make sure I did my father's memory honor."

"Ok, enough chit-chat. Let's get down to business."

DINGA LING LING

"AHHH!" Rogan and Iain screamed at the sound.

"Relax, dears. It's just a device the girls have. What's up Mina?"

"Jeez, Krelane is already attacking again. We need to get to the park."

"Does he ever give up?"

"Not since we met him. We destroy all of his minions that he brings, but they always come back. How are we supposed to kill these immortal creeps?"

"Let's worry about that after we defeat them, _again_."

AT THE PARK

"Dude, do you ever give up? We just killed your goons this morning!"

"Whatever, you cannot kill them! They feed off the slaves. So long as they are alive, you can never truly kill my minions!"

"You will not continue to enslave my family! Taste the fires of Runicia! CHASM OF HELL!"

A crack appeared in the Earth with flames spitting out. The minions were drawn into it with Krelane slowly following.

"You will not destroy me, Sailor Runic!"

Suddenly, he gained enough power to jettison himself into the air, away from the fiery pit.

"I shall return!" He yelled as he disappeared.

"Darn him! What are we going to do if they cannot be killed!" Mina yelled…

The Sailor Sisters

Chapter 7

"I think, that we have to kill Krelane."

"But he's just like them! He can't be killed."

"I do not believe that is true, Lita. Have you ever noticed that he retreats when his troops start losing? It is like he is scared. If he was also immortal, he would just stay and fight."

"Oh my God, I think you are right. Ami, during the next battle scan him and his troops for any differences. Great thinking, Serena!"

"Thanks, Luna. Lemina, Marna, I want you and your fiancés to take Krelane on during the next fight just to see how he acts. Ok? Don't hurt him too badly though, because I might be wrong."

"Whatever you say, Serena."

"Ahem, am I interrupting?"

"Darien! I can't believe you're back!" Serena ran to him, threw her arms around him, and kissed him so long that everyone else was getting embarrassed.

"Um, Serena… Darien, we are still here."

"Oh, um, sorry?"

"Don't even try to lie, you aren't sorry and neither am I. I missed you too, meatball head."

"DARIEN!"

"Hold up, who are those four?"

"Oh, they are from Runicia, a moon of Mars. Their planet exploded. That is Princess Lemina Belle, her sister Princess Marna Belle, and their fiancés, Sir Rogan Grayson and Prince Iain Thane of Romuli. The rest of their people are slaves on Aunica now, a moon close to Runicia. Criminals were sent there in constant slumber before the Moon Kingdom. They awoke when the Runicians went there. Oh, yeah, and the girls are Sailor Scouts."

"Boy, I've missed a lot…"

"Serena, who is he?"

"Oh, sorry, forgot that part. This is Darien Shields, but you know him as Prince Endymion of Earth, oh, and as Tuxedo Mask. He has been away studying in America."

"Nice to meet you. But, um, maybe we should get back to Krelane."

"Who!"

Over the next hour or so, they explained to Darien about the Aunicans.

"Serena, I think that you are right. It does sound like Krelane is mortal. Perhaps it is one of his powers that channels the energy of Runicians into immortality for his minions. If you kill him, his troops go as well."

"Well, we have a battle plan now, so let's go to our homes and rest up. I am sure Krelane will attack again tomorrow."

"Right, Luna. Darien, will you drive me home?"

"Sure, honey."

IN THE CAR

"Serena, why won't you tell the others that we are already married? I want them to know how happy we are."

"Well, I wanted you to be here when I told them. But now, I think it best to wait until after we defeat Krelane."

"Serena, there will always be some Enemy trying to take over or destroy Earth. Will you put off telling them until after each one!"

"No, but this Enemy is different, especially with Lemina and them joining the group. Look, it is bad enough that my parents know that we are Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, and that we are married. I do not want anyone else to know yet. Please, understand that."

"I can't, Serena! I feel like you are ashamed of me! I am your husband for goodness sakes!"

"I cannot believe that you think I'm ashamed of you! I love you. You are a big lunkhead for thinking that!"

"I cannot help it. It's the way that you are acting."

Until then, they had been yelling at each other, but now, as they pulled up to _their_ house, Darien quietly stated that simple fact.

"I'm sorry. I did not realize just how bad you felt about it. I'll tell them tomorrow, but you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"SERENA!"

"I'm just playing. C'mon, I'm hungry. Let's go cook something to eat."

"Alright. Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The Sailor Sisters

Chapter Eight

ABOUT FOUR DAYS LATER

"Is everyone ok with the plan?"

"I am not, Serena. What happens if the Crystal is needed? There is never a guarantee that we will be able to revive you."

"What do you mean, Darien?"

"Lemina, when I use the Silver Imperium Crystal, I die. Thus far, we have been lucky. Every time the Crystal was needed, I was somehow brought back to life. There is nothing that says I would die this time. I am much stronger than the last time I used it. We all are."

"True, you didn't die when you battled the Wise Man."

"Mina, that was because Neo-Queen Serenity took over her body. It was her power that used the Crystal, not Serena's."

"Um, who is _Neo_-Queen Serenity?"

"Myself in the future. Darien and I marry and have a child, named Rini. Actually, she'd named after me, but goes by Rini and 'Small Lady'."

"_Actually_, Marna, we are already married."

Everyone cries, "WHAT!"

Serena yells, "DARIEN!"

"Serena, why didn't you tell us? When did this happen?"

"Well, um, Raye, we got married when Darien came home for Christmas, almost a year ago. That is why he has been visiting more often. I didn't tell you because there was too much going on."

"Do your parents know?"

"Yes, they were at the wedding. Well, I guess I should put my ring on."

"I cannot believe you didn't tell us! We deserved to know!"

"Raye, please try to understand…"

"NO! GET OUT OF MY TEMPLE! _Do not return._"

"Raye, you cannot mean that. After all, we have an Enemy to defeat."

"Too bad, Darien. Ya'll should have thought about that before you hid the truth from us. Now, GET OUT!"

"RAYE HINO! You listen to me. I did what I thought was best, and you are just going to have to deal with it. We have to destroy Krelane. It is not just Earth at stake, but all of the Runicians too. We cannot split-up now! I am your princess, and you must do as I say. THAT IS FINAL! Now, let's work out the kinks in the plan so that Darien will stop worrying."

Everyone stood still with their jaws flying in the wind, goggling at Serena during her impassioned speech.

"I'm sorry Princess. Please forgive me."

"It's ok. Now, we need to make the possibility of needing the Crystal as small as possible."

"You heard her, let's get to work!"

The Sailor Sisters

Chapter Nine

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Is everyone ready to go?"

Everyone yells yes.

"Have all of you said goodbye to your families?" everyone nods. "Ok, then let's go to Aunica. Sailor Scouts, SPACE TELEPORTATION!"

In a dazzling display of colors, the Sailor Scouts disappear into the darkness of space.

"Whoa, this place is gloomy. I wonder where all the people are."

"Krelane only let's them out of the dungeons at night. He believes that is an easy way of keeping them from the ships. Sailor Runic, your parents reside in his palace over there."

"Well, let's go get them!"

"Remember the plan, sister."

"Oh, right. Mercury? Have you gotten a reading off of Krelane yet?"

"No… oh wait, there he is. He is in the palace."

"Ok. Take your positions, Scouts. Just try not to be seen."

The Scouts flew into the air and formed a circle surrounding the evil palace. Then, they opened fire on the building. Luckily, they knew the king and queen were kept in the center.

"King Krelane, we're under attack!"

"Uh, I THINK I KNOW THAT! The explosions kind gave it away you dimwit! Who is attacking!"

"It is the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and those stupid knights."

"Since when do _they_ attack _us_? Send a counterattack right now!"

"Yes, sir! Who shall I send to protect you, my lord?"

"Protect me? Immortality, remember?"

"But I thought that you…"

"Well, you thought wrong! Now get going!"

The servant quickly left the room to carry out his orders.

OUTSIDE

"Spell of Illumination! Well, that's the last of that round. Sailor Runic, go with Romu and find your parents! We need them out of there!"

"Right, Sailor Moon! C'mon sis, Mom and Dad are waiting for us."

"Ok!"

"Alright everyone, stick to the plan!"

"Well, DUH!"

"Uranus, there's another swarm coming!"

"I'm on it! Destructive Shield!"

"Magical Moon Dust!"

"Venus Stars of Love!

"Neptune Water God!"

"Death Zapper!"

"Well, those were easy prey. Runic Knight! How did that creep get pass the shield! Zeus Fury Bolts!"

Powerful lightening bolts spurted from Jupiter's body and hurled towards Runic Knight's attacker, killing it.

"Thanks, Jupiter! Where did Romulian Knight go?"

"Romulian? Where are you!"

"He's right here with me, Sailor Moon."

"Krelane, let him go right now or…"

"Or what? Remember, you can't kill us! Call off the attack or he dies!"

"Scouts, let's pack it up. It was a good try…"

"NO! Do not give up! Sailor Moon, we have our parents. They're going to transport Romulian Knight away from Krelane!"

"No! How did you find them? Whoa, where'd that knight boy go?"

"I'm over here! Let's take him down Scouts! Destructive Love!"

All of the Scouts, the Knights, and Tuxedo Mask sent their most powerful attacks straight for Krelane, but it was not enough.

"I am using the Crystal!"

"SAILOR MOON, NO! We can't take the chance of losing you."

"I have to, Tuxedo Mask. I love you."

As she said this, the Crystal slowly left her brooch and a staff appeared that held the Crystal in the form of a rose on top.

"Ok, this is new. Anyone know what is happening?"

"We have no idea, Sailor Moon!"

"My child…"

An apparition of Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom appeared.

"MAMA!"

"My child, this is the Silver Imperium Crystal Staff I used long ago. It is my gift to you, for your wedding. It will help you achieve more power, and aid in using the Silver Imperium Crystal. I love you, Serenity, my daughter."

A single tear fell down Sailor Moon's cheek as she said thanks and farewell to her mother's ghost. Tuxedo Mask wiped it away, and placed his hand over hers on the staff. Together they raised it high and turned into the prince and princess of old.

"Silver Imperium Crystal, end the threat to us. Destroy this evil conqueror and return the peace to this universe. I ask you in the name of the Moon Kingdom, for its future, to save us from desolation. Scouts, let's sound it off."

The Sailor Sisters

Chapter Ten

"Right, we'll beat this jerk together! MERCURY UNIVERSE POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"We won't let him destroy our friendship! MARS UNIVERSE POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"We'll always be there for you, Serenity! JUPITER UNIVERSE POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"He won't defeat love! VENUS UNIVERSE POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"URANUS UNIVERSE POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"NEPTUNE UNIVERSE POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"SATURN UNIVERSE POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"Time will go on, but not him! PLUTO UNIVERSE POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"You enslaved our people, and held my parents captive! RUNIC COSMOS POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"As future queen of Runicia, I will not allow your injustice to continue! ROMU COSMOS POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"You're finished, Krelane! MOON MAGICAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

Power flowed from the Scouts, the princess, the prince, and the Knights into the Crystal. Soon, the whole Staff began to glow with the radiant energy. Then _all _of the heroes commanded together:

"SILVER IMPERIUM CRYSTAL POWER!"

A giant arrow formed and flew at Krelane. Crystal shards broke off and hit him at various points, but he denied defeat.

"HA! You cannot beat me! I shall rule over you all!"

However, he was wrong, for his body disintegrated into nothingness, and all of his troops vanished along with him.

"We are safe…"

"PRINCESS SERENITY! No, please, wake up!"

"My love, you cannot die. This is not how it is meant to be. Please, come back to me, please. I cannot live without you. Oh, Serenity…"

Everyone burst into tears as Endymion held Serenity's body close to him. No one noticed the elegant figure that approached them.

"Please, Endymion, give me the body of my daughter."

"Queen Serenity. What are you doing here? Why aren't you a ghost?"

"I have used the last of my life's energy to appear here, to save Serenity once again. I had thought the Staff would keep her from dying from the use of the Crystal, but I was horribly wrong. Please, give her to me, if you wish for her to live."

Endymion found he had no choice as the princess began to float towards her mother. The queen placed her hands on her daughter's heart and prayed to the ancient Moon people.

"Ancestors of old, Moon queens gone by, save her now so that our line may go on. Give her the gift of life once more so that she may continue to protect the world. Return the Crystal to her now! It does not belong in our realm of the dead!"

As she finished, the Crystal began to reappear and descended onto the Staff. Slowly, ever so slowly, Serenity's eyes began to open. Everyone held their breath as they were uncertain if it would work.

"Mama? What…what happened? Am I dead? I can't be! I have to get back to them, back to Endymion! Mama, please help me!" The young princess began to cry as she begged for her mother's help.

"Serenity, she has already helped. You are no longer dead. Sweetheart, you are alive. She has saved you."

"Endymion? Then, what are you doing here Mama! And alive!"

"It was only for this. My spirit never joined the world of the dead. I had enough of my life's energy left over to stay and watch over you. That is how I have appeared to you as a ghost when you were in need. I used the last of the energy to come here to save you. Now, I must go, as my energy is gone. I love you, Serenity, and I always will. Protect my daughter, Endymion, as I no longer can. Otherwise, when you join me in the realm of the dead, I will give you hell! Farewell, until your lives end after _many_ centuries."

The queen vanished and was never seen again. The Runicians relocated to Earth, and everyone lived happily together in peace. Marna was especially relieved when she realized she wouldn't have to deal with being a queen. Of course, many more Enemies came their way, but those are stories for another time.


End file.
